


The Need To Give

by fumomoshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sylvain was tired with Felix doing him all the time.He wanted to do something for him too!





	The Need To Give

Sylvain’s knees were getting sore, but it was all worth it. The annoyed look on Felix’s face, the uneasy squirms of his body and the warmth of Felix’s twitching dick in his hands was all the proof Sylvain needed to continue. He continued to stroke the shaft; it was stiff and slippery from the lubricant. A musky, arousing scent emanated from the tip. Sylvain felt himself drawn closer and closer towards the smell. He licked his lips.

“Nnrh!” Felix made a disgruntled sound. Sylvain had traced the frenulum with the tip of his tongue. He grinned at Felix’s awkward posture. His arms were hanging uneasy beside Sylvain, as if torn between touching him or not.

Sylvain grinned. Felix returned a look of annoyance and confusion. The reaction was not surprising. Felix was always easy to read. He was a simple person, simple to a fault. Since a young age, Felix was always the one who wanted to do_ something_, to become _better._ It was no different from how he approached sex; _doing something, becoming better._ _Not _doing something was no doubt something Felix was not used to.

Tonight was special. Sylvain would normally comply with Felix’s wishes, letting himself be dragged along at Felix’s pace. _Whatever you’re comfortable with, _Sylvain would always tell him. He meant every word of it, and he still does. Every time they had sex, it was nice to see Felix trying his best to make Sylvain feel good. Whether it was a blow job, hand job or _more_, just like in everything else, Felix was always giving his all.

That was the problem. _Felix was always giving his all_. Sylvain was just receiving it, going along for the ride. He felt bad for the times when Felix had tried but was not able to get Sylvain to come. He felt bad for the times when Felix said he was okay with not coming, while mumbling something about ‘maybe I did something wrong’. At some point, Sylvain just felt bad that he was never doing anything during sex. If Sylvain were to be honest, ‘bad’ might not be the right word. He was _annoyed_. He wanted to do something for Felix too! He wanted to see his simple and confident Felix, always so sure of himself, lose control and come by Sylvain’s will.

For once, Sylvain wanted to be the one giving. He slid a free hand behind, gently circling the opening of Felix’s sensitive hole with a finger, wetting it with lubricant.

“Fuck!” Felix gave a sharp gasp of surprise, his eyes momentarily shot up as his body quivered. Sylvain couldn’t stop grinning. He could feel himself getting hard just from seeing Felix’s cute reactions.

He wanted_ more_.

“Weak over there, huh?” Sylvain said smugly. “No wonder you were always guarding your back so well.”

“Fuck you,” Felix heaved under his breath. “That’s no time to joke about-”

Sylvain went down on him. His back shivered as he sucked down on Felix’s hot twitching cock. It was the strangest feeling. It was his first time doing it, but yet it felt somewhat familiar, somewhat _right_. He pulled upwards, slowly relishing the feeling, sighing as he took him in again, a part of him melting with bliss. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to be touched. With his free hand, he started playing with his own cock which was already dripping with precum.

“Fuck, Sylvain. I-” Felix kept trying to say something, but was always cut off by his own grunts. His hips began to move at Sylvain’s rhythm, thrusting up at the same time Sylvain sucked down. Sylvain gagged a little at first, but he soon relaxed enough to get used to the feeling of Felix’s dick hitting his throat. He looked up through his lashes, a little dazed at all the sensations he was feeling. Felix’s eyes met his pupils dark and huge, getting more unfocused with each thrust. Sylvain shivered. He loved that look; that look of Felix losing control; that look of Felix not knowing what to do and how to react, being reduced to drowning in the pleasure Sylvain was giving him.

“Fuck!”

Suddenly, Sylvain felt Felix rough hands wrap around the back of his head. He gave a soft moan of approval and shuddered. It was a simple thing, but Felix’s hands on his head felt better than he expected, his fingers twining through his hair. Felix never did it, and Sylvain underestimated how much he himself _wanted _it.

Felix seemed to get the message. He seemed unsure at first, but as Sylvain continued to go down on him, Felix’s thrusts became harder and his hold on Sylvain’s head got stronger. Sylvain thought about how easily Felix went from being unsure to sure so quickly. Sylvain had to admit; that switch of confidence was fucking _hot_.

_Fuck._ Sylvain’s body suddenly jerked forward, his back arching and straightening as an overpowering wave of pleasure threatened to rise. His tempo increased with each breath as he felt something begin to erupt from within.

“Grrah!” Felix cried. Sylvain eyes went wide. He could feel Felix’s dick tensing in his mouth. Before he could react, his mouth was already full; Felix had pushed his head down onto him as he came.

“Mmngh!” Sylvain tried to protest, but it was too late. Warm liquid had filled his mouth. The smell Felix’s come reached his nose and Sylvain felt his own body twitch in response, as his vision went white.

* * *

“Sylvain!”

Sylvain could hear Felix’s worried voice. He shook his head to clear the haziness out of it, picking himself up slowly.

“Aw geez,” he said, looking at the cum staining the floor. “We made a mess”

“Fuck, I thought you were dead,” Felix scolded. “I thought I choked you or something. You didn’t respond for a good minute.”

“Sorry I was…” Sylvain gave a shrug. “… Relishing the moment of finally getting you off…?” He grinned.

Felix scowled.

Sylvain laughed.

“Imagine that on my tombstone; ‘Here lies Sylvain, choked on his boyfriend’s dick’. Trust me, it would take more than your dick in my mouth to kill me.”

Felix muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Sylvain could only catch ‘stupid’ and ‘idiot’. He put his arms around Felix’s shoulder. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Sylvain said. “So how was it! Was it good? You tasted… Okay, I guess. Perhaps you should stay away from coffee.”

The next thing Sylvain remembered was Felix’s fist flying towards his face.


End file.
